Tony Terran
Anthony Terran or Tony Terran (born May 30, 1926 in Buffalo, New York) is an American trumpet player and session musician. He was part of the Wrecking Crew, which was a group of session musicians in Los Angeles, California, who earned wide acclaim in the 1960s. The Wrecking Crew was inducted into the Musicians Hall of Fame on November 26, 2007. video:Adam Taubitz Band - Chicken Regarded as one of the most versatile trumpet players in the music business, Terran had an impact on the Los Angeles music scene for more than four decades as a specialist of many musical styles. He performed and recorded with many artists including Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, Ella Fitzgerald, Peggy Lee,Album Credits Perry Como, Linda Ronstadt,Album Credits Benny Goodman, Elvis Presley,Credits For Movie Soundtrack Madonna, Bonnie RaittAlbum Credits Diana Ross, Ray Charles, Michael Jackson, Bob Hope, Barbra Streisand, Tom Waits, Chicago, The Beatles, Bob Dylan,Album Credits Dean Martin,http://www.artistdirect.com/nad/store/artist/album/0,,3657687,00.html The Beach Boys, Bee Gees, The Tijuana Brass and The Baja Marimba Band. Terran played on many recordings of television shows and film soundtracks such as I Love Lucy, The Lucy Show, Here's Lucy, The Brady Bunch, I Dream of Jeannie, Get Smart, Happy Days, Popeye, The Carol Burnett Show, Star Trek, Mission Impossible, Cheers, L.A. Law, The Simpsons, Rocky I, II and III, The Karate Kid I, II and III, The Natural, All the President's Men, Broadcast News, Field of Dreams, Grease, An Officer and a Gentleman, Ghostbusters, Close Encounters of the Third Kind and The Deep. He was also a featured soloist for composers and conductors including Nelson Riddle, John Williams, Patrick Williams, David Shire, Lalo Schifrin,Album Credits Elmer Bernstein, Jerry Goldsmith, Henry Mancini, Johnny Mandel, James Horner, Johnny Mandel, Charles Fox and John Barry. Terran received the Most Valuable Player award from the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences in 1974. Terran was in high school when he started working on live radio shows in Buffalo, NY. In 1944, he arrived in Los Angeles after touring with Horace Heidt. In 1945, he began working with Bob Hope, and then with Desi Arnaz in 1946. His relationship with Arnaz helped shape Cuban/Latin music in the United States. Tony is the last surviving member of the Desi Arnaz Orchestra from the I Love Lucy television show. He had the distinction of playing on the first filmed television sitcom (I Love Lucy), and playing with some of the first R&B combo bands to use horns in the early 1950s. Discography With Lalo Schifrin * Music from Mission: Impossible (Dot, 1967) * There's a Whole Lalo Schifrin Goin' On (Dot, 1968) * ''Bullitt'' (soundtrack) (Warner Bros., 1968) * ''Enter the Dragon'' (soundtrack) (Warner Bros., 1973) References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wrecking_Crew_%28music%29 *Hal Blaine and the Wrecking Crew, The Story of the World's Most Recorded Musician, Page 56 *L.A. Jazz Scene (monthly magazine/818-293-0584), July 2005, Bob's Beat, "Tony Terran's 79th Birthday Party," Page 7 External links * Tony Terran Album (Tony Terran Remembers) NEW CD - BUY NOW * Ricky Ricardo: The 'Mr. Babalu' Next Door on NPR, May 18, 2008 * Tony Terran Album (The Song's Been Sung 1966) * Tony Terran Myspace Page * The Wrecking Crew * Carol Kaye Web Site * Partial List of Recording Credits (Part 1) * Partial List of Recording Credits (Part 2) Category:Trumpeters